My Love Story
by Yuina Megumi
Summary: Semua dimulai dari hari itu, dimana kau datang kerumahku, kupikir yang akan datang itu seorang perempuan tapi dugaanku salah, ternyata kaulah yang datang, memberi warna disetiap hariku, seandainya yang datang pada waktu itu bukan kau mungkin takdirku tak akan seperti ini, kita akan terus bersama bukan? Sampai aku memberi ending yang bagus untuk akhir dari kisah cintaku! RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Haloo minna-san author baru disini hehehe... mohon kritik, sarannya! Yosh tidak usah lama-lama lagi**

**Silahkan nikmati~**

* * *

_**My Love Story**_

_**Disclaimer : Yuina tak akan pernah memiliki vocaloid TAT**_

_**Pair : Rin.K & Len.K**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance & Friendship**_

_**By Yuina Megumi**_

_**WARNING! : Jelek, abal, gaje, feel tak kerasa, my first fic.**_

* * *

**;:'- Rin POV –':; **

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Ahh bell syukurlah aku mulai bosan dengan pelajaran Meiko-_sensei _sungguh menyiksa kenapa? Karena saat dia menjelaskan sungguh panjaaangg dan berakhir dengan sake, cara menawar sake dengan harga murah bla bla bla dan bla bla, lalu kemudian dia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan pelajaran dan Meiko-_sensei _itu galak! Ingat itu GALAK, ahh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Kagane Rin murid terpintar di Crypton Academy, dan aku selalu juara 1 dari SD dan SMA di academy ini HEBAT BUKAN! Dan aku belum memberi tahu kalian ya bahwa sekolah ini mempunyai tingkatan SD, SMP, SMA dengan gedung yang terpisah-pisah gedung SD ada disebelah kanan gedung SMA, dan gedung SMP ada disebelah kiri gedung SMA, dan itu berarti gedung SMA terdapat di tengah-tengah 2 gedung tersebut, oke lupakan soal gedung.

Dan sebenarnya bukan aku seorang yang mendapat juara 1 di academy ini aku juga heran mengapa bisa begitu, kalau tidak salah nama murid itu err... Kagamine Len? Dari kelas X-D yang berada di pojok ruangan lantai satu gedung SMA sebelah kiri, jauh dengan kelasku karena aku kelas X-B pojok ruangan sebelah kanan. Biar ku beri tahu kelas X ada dilantai 1, kelas XI ada dilantai 2, kelas XII ada di lantai 3 dan dilantai 4 tempat klub berada dan ruang musik, sedangkan lantai 5 err atap sekolah, sepertinya aku harus melanjutkannya lain kali karena Meiko-_sensei _memanggilku.

"Kagane-_san _bisakah kamu bantu saya mengangkat tumpukan kertas ini ke kelas X-D lalu ke ruang guru?" tanya Meiko-_sensei_.

"Tentu _sensei_!" jawabku pada Meiko-_sensei _sambil tersenyum, lagi pula siapa juga yang mau menolak jika nilai sebagai taruhannya!

"Terima kasih! Seperti biasa kau memang baik Kagane-_san_!" ucap Meiko-_sensei _senang.

Aku pun langsung berjalan kearah meja guru mengambil tumpukan kertas, err... sepertinya Meiko-_sensei _mau membunuhku... secara tidak langsung, bagaimana tidak! Dia menyuruhku mengangkat tumpukan kertas yang sangat berat dan tingginya dari perutku hingga hidungku, jadi hanya MATAKU saja yang TERLIHAT, beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di kelas X-D mengapa? Karena jarak kelas X-D dan kelasku JAUH, lalu aku harus membawa tumpukan kertas yang BERAT dan harus sambil berhati-hati karena banyak orang yang melewati koridor sekolah dan banyak FANS YANG MENGERUBUNIKU! Soal fans aku ini bisa mempunyai fans karena aku pintar, lalu termasuk urutan 3 besar cewe yang ingin dipacari (aku masuk peringkat 2), lalu TOP 5 LOLI GIRL dan aku masuk peringkat... PERTAMA, BETAPA BENCINYA AKU SAAT MENGETAHUI AKU MASUK TOP 5 LOLI GIRL, AKU INI TIDAK LOLI! Dan sekarang aku hampir saja mati karena, beberapa FANSKU ADA DIKELAS INI! Untung saja aku bersama Meiko-_sensei _kalau tidak aku sudah mati terkapar disini.

"Kagamine-_san_ bisa bantu aku mengangkat tumpukan kertas yang ada dimeja guru ke ruang guru?" tanya Meiko-_sensei _pada Kagamine-_san_.

Kagamine-_san _hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu berjalan kearah meja guru dan mengambil tumpukan kertas yang terlihat tidak berat. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Meiko-_sensei _ke ruang guru, begitupun aku, kau tau? Bahwa tangga yang menyalurkan ke lantai 2 TERDAPAT DISAMPING KELASKU! MENYEBALKAN! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang tertawa kecil yang membuatku merinding ternyata itu Kagamine-_san_, hah dasar anak itu bikin kaget saja. Dengan segera aku bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa Kagamine-_san_?" tanyaku yang membuat wajahku sedatar papan triplek, walau aku sedang kesal.

"Kau ini Kagane Rin kan?" ucapnya yang malah balik tanya, grr... kalau saja dia dekat denganku─sahabatku maka akan aku lempar dia dari atap sekolah.

"Iya... memang ada apa?" jawabku yang diakhiri sebuah tanyaan.

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya takut salah liat. Kau boleh memanggilku Len." Ucapnya seraya mengambil setengah dari tumpukan kertas terkutuk milikku.

"Baiklah Le-Le-Le-Len kalau begitu panggil aku Rin... da-dan mengapa kau mengambil sebagian tumpukan kertasku?" ucapku. YANG BENAR SAJA! Aku mengucapkan namanya sampai terbata-bata! Padahal kalau orang lain menyuruhku aku biasa saja, ADA APA INI!

"Karena aku tidak tega melihat Rin-_chan _membawa tumpukan kertas yang berat itu!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum sekarang dia tampak... menawan... ARGHH APA YANG AKU PIKIRKANNNN! Eh tapi kalau tidak salah dia masuk 3 cowo yang ingin dipacari dan dia masuk peringkat ke 2 sama sepertiku, dan... 5 TOP SHOTA BOYS dia masuk peringkat pertama... ckckck aku sih tak kaget dia masuk 5 top shota boys dan peringkat pertama karena dia shota akut (?). Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di ruang guru! YEY! Kami (aku dan len) menaruh tumpukan kertas terkutuk itu di meja Meiko-_sensei_, niatnya kami hendak pergi namun sebuah suara memanggil kami lagi.

"Kagane, Kagamine! Bisa aku minta bantuan kalian untuk membersihkan ruang musik, ruang perpustakaan, dan kolam berenang?" tanya Ring-_sensei_, apa tidak ada murid lain yang bisa ditawarkan huh! Tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi aku tak bisa menolak kalau nilaiku menjadi sebuah taruhan, KEJAM SEKALI GURU-GURU DISINI!.

"Tentu _sensei_!" jawabku dan Len berbarengan yang menyetujui, sepertinya dia sependapat denganku.

"Terima kasih! Sebagai balasannya nilai kesenian, biologi, dan fisika, serta semua pelajaran yang diajarkan Meiko-_sensei_ akan kami tambahkan! Dan besok kalian sudah mulai bersih-bersih." seru Ring sensei yang seorang guru kesenian, biologi dan fisika, dan Meiko-_sensei _guru sejarah dan matematika. TERIMA KASIH SENSEI AKU MENCINTAIMU!

"Sama-sama _sensei_." Ucapku dan Len yang lagi-lagi berbarengan, akhirnya aku dan Len pergi dari ruang guru yang terkutuk, beserta guru-guru sinting disana.

"Hah... menyebalkan... menyebalkan... ARGGHH!" nah sekarang aku dilihat oleh kakak kelas cih KENAPA AKU BARU MENYADARI DISINI BANYAK MURID DAN GURU!

Aku mendengar lagi suara tertawa orang yang membuatku merinding dan itu Len, YA AMPUN ANAK ITU JELMAAN APA SIH!

"Hehehe, kenapa begitu aku tertawa kau merinding? Aku bukan hantu kok Rin-_chan_!" ucap Len.

"Kau memang bukan hantu tapi jelmaannya!" seruku.

"Hah... terserah kau deh! Kau belom makan kan? Mau istirahat bersama?" tanya Len.

"Err... boleh deh... kasian cacing-cacing di perutku." Ucapku.

**;:'- Normal POV –':; **

Setelah sampai di cafetaria sekolah, Len menyuruh Rin mencari tempat duduk dan dia yang mengambil makanannya, dengan senang hati Rin menerima, karena dia malas untuk mengantri, beberapa detik setelah Rin duduk seorang cowok honey blond diikat ponytail atau kita sebut Len, datang membawa sebuah nampan dengan 2 nasi goreng, 1 jus jeruk, dan 1 jus pisang.

'Wah shota ini baik banget mau traktir...'

'Ngomong-ngomong ngapain aku traktir Rin ya...?'

"Lho kok cepet kamu ngambil makanannya, padahal antriannya panjang..." ucap Rin sambil melihat antrian yang kaya kereta api.

"Aku langganan nasi goreng sama jus jadi mereka ngasih aku duluan huhehehehhehehe!" seru Len sambil tertawa jahat(?).

"Ohh... mungkin besok aku gak mau makan di cafetaria lagi." Ucap Rin sambil menatap nasi goreng, dan jus jeruk yang sudah didepan matanya.

"Khwenwapwah? (Kenapa?)" tanya Len sambil makan nasi goreng.

"Coba deh liat kebelakang Len..." ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Len.

Saat Len memutar kepalanya 180 derajat kebelakang, dia langsung jawdrop sampe nasi yang masih ia kunyah jatoh-jatoh ke lantai, kenapa ternyata di belakang terdapat ribuan fans Rin dan Len yang berteriak-teriak senang.

"Ew... Len kau jorok!" seru Rin begitu melihat Len jawdrop dan nasi gorengnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Hehehe... kayanya besok aku harus buat bento..." ucap Len.

"Nah aku sudah selesai cepat habiskan makananmu Len!" seru Rin yang membuat Len jawdrop lagi kenapa? Karena makanan Rin sudah habis beserta minumannya.

'Cepet banget dia makan... masa dia langsung telen.' Gumam Len dalam hati.

Len pun buru-buru menghabiskan nasi gorengnya dan jus pisangnya karena takut di cincang-cincang sama fans-fansnya.

**"Tes... Tes... satu... dua... tiga... ekhem! Uhuk! HACHIMMM! Ahh ini nyala kan?" **tanya seseorang melalui speaker sekolah dan ternyata itu suara sang kepala sekolah.

**"Tentu nyala pak!" **seru suara lainnya yang sepertinya seseorang dari klub radio.

**"EKHEM! Anak-anak selesai istirahat kalian akan diumumkan oleh wali kelas kalian bahwa ada perubahan kelas!"**

"HOREE PERUBAHAN KELASS!" seru seseorang yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Semoga aku sekelas sama dia..."

"Semoga aku sekelas sama Len-_sama_..."

"Semoga aku tidak sekelas sama manusia-manusia gaje."

"LUKA-_CWHAANNN_ SEMOGA KITA SEKELAS LAGII!"

"URUSAIII!"

**DUAAGGHH! JDERRR! DUAARR! KUKURUYUK UHUK UHUKK! MEOWWWW! GUKUHUK GUK GUKUHUK! **

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

"Kepala sekolah sialan! Ngumumin waktu udah mau bell!" umpat seorang siswa kesal.

"Ahh... Rin-_chan_, semoga kita sekelas ya!" seru Len sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu!" seru Rin balas senyum. "Semoga kita gak satu kelas." Lanjut Rin dengan wajah datar.

Len hanya cemberut mendengar itu, akhirnya semua murid bubar masuk kelasnya masing-masing mari kita lihat Len!

**;:'- Len POV –':; **

Kelas terkutuk i'm COMING! Aku pun berlari ke kelas dengan kecepatan in-human, hingga orang-orang yang kulewati langsung berputar-putar. Setelah sampai di kelas aku langsung duduk di kursi tempatku, semoga aku sekelas sama Rin-_chan_. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan! HUFT... akhirnya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ datang dan mengumumkan perpindahan kelas, ahh aku masuk kelas X-C kira-kira Rin masuk kelas mana ya? HUS ke-kenapa aku jadi mikirin Rin sih!

"Pertukaran kelasnya dimulai esok hari!" seru Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

**-o0o-**

HOREE PULANGG! **TRINNGG TRINNGG! **Ahh ada yang menelepon, aku pun langsung menjawabnya tanpa melihat nama pelaku yang meneleponku(?).

"Halo Kagamine Len disini!" ucapku sambil berjalan kearah apartementku, ahh iya aku lupa aku tinggal di apartement untuk sementara waktu, dan _kaa-san _serta_ otou-san _pergi jalan-jalan ke pulau pribadi milik temannya.

**"Len! Kau ditugaskan ****_kaa-san_****mu untuk menjaga seseorang sampai ****_kaa-san dan otou-sanmu kembali_****, mungkin dia bisa menjadi temanmu, rumahnya terletak di jalan utau no.18, tidak ada penolakan!"**

**Tutt.. tutt.. tutt...**

"Kejam sekali..." ucap Len sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Aku pun masuk ke apartemenku sebelum pergi aku mandi dan makan, hingga sekarang jam 6 sore, aku bergegas pergi dengan koper ditanganku. Dan berlari dengan kecepatan in-human, begitu sampai didepan gerbang, aku melihat tak dikunci jadi aku masuk dan menuju kedepan pintu. Rumahnya sangat besar hampir sama dengan rumahku sih... pasti banyak maid disini tak seperti dirumahku, begitu aku berada diambang pintu aku memencet bell.

**TENG TONG! **Tak ada jawaban, sebaiknya aku coba lagi. **TENG TONG! **Haduhh. **TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG!**

"IYA-IYA SEBENTAR DASAR TIDAK SABARAN!" teriak seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini...

**;:'- Rin POV –':; **

Selesai mandi aku pun berjalan menuju sofa dirumahku, tak ada maid disini walau rumah ini besar. Baru saja aku mau duduk seseorang yang tak sabaran memencet bell, sepertinya itu teman _kaa-chan_, _kaa-chan _bilang temannya akan tinggal disini sampai _kaa-chan _pulang.

**TENG TONG! TENG TONG! TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG!**

"IYA-IYA SEBENTAR DASAR TIDAK SABARAN!" teriakku kesal, akhirnya aku berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu, dengan sekejap badanku memutih melihat jelmaan setan berada dirumahku.

"Shota..." ucapku.

"Loli..." ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Len.

"_KAA-CHAN/SAN _KENAPA TIDAK DIBERITAHU BAHWA DIA COWO/CEWE!" teriakku dan jelmaan itu.

**_:;'- To Be Continue -';:_**

* * *

**A/N : SELESAIII! HOREE! Yuina gatau ini prolog atau apa, tapi kayanya bisa disebut prolog dan gak hehehe #plakk gimana fic pertamaku? Mohon kritik dan sarannya~**

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : YUINA DATANGG! CHAPTER 2 SELESAII! TAA DAA!**

**Len : BERISIK! *lempar Yuina pake panci***

**Rin : Iya BERISIK TAU! *lempar Yuina pake negi punya Miku***

**Miku : NEGIKUU! (QAQ)**

**Kaito : Nah kembar Kagamine kalian harus tanggung jawab!**

**Len & Rin : Tanggung jawab apaan?**

**Kaito : Pertama karena autor jadi pingsan, dan ga bisa baca disclaimer. Lalu kedua karena negi Miku kau lempar Rin.**

**Len & Rin : Baiklah kita baca disclaimer, sebelumnya mohon reviewnya! Selamat membacaa!**

* * *

_**My Love Story**_

_**Disclaimer : Yuina tak akan pernah memiliki vocaloid TAT**_

_**Pair : Rin.K & Len.K**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance & Friendship**_

_**By Yuina Megumi**_

_**WARNING! : Jelek, abal, gaje, feel tak kerasa, my first fic.**_

* * *

_**Chapter sebelumnya :**_

"IYA-IYA SEBENTAR DASAR TIDAK SABARAN!" teriakku kesal, akhirnya aku berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu, dengan sekejap badanku memutih melihat jelmaan setan berada dirumahku.

"Shota..." ucapku.

"Loli..." ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Len.

"_KAA-CHAN/SAN _KENAPA TIDAK DIBERITAHU BAHWA DIA COWO/CEWE!" teriakku dan jelmaan itu.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**;:'- Rin POV –':; **

Yang akan tinggal bersamaku Len! LEN! LEN! LEN! KENAPA! DIA COWO AKU CEWE KALAU DIA NGAPA-NGAPAIN GIMANA! WAAAAA! _KAA-CHAN _KEJAMMMMM! HUFT... aku pun melirik layar ponselku disitu tertera jam 21.34 aku pun beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu ke dapur, aku membuat pancake pisang, dan pancake jeruk, serta jus jeruk dan pisang. Untukku dan mahluk jelmaan yang tinggal dirumahku sementara waktu, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah _kaa_-_chan _bilang Len akan menginap disini sampai _kaa-chan _dan temannya pulang, bagaimana mereka tidak pulang-pulang? Jadi aku harus terperangkap dalam istana bersama seorang jelmaan setan selamanya? Huh... menyebalkan! Ahh akhirnya aku selesai membuat pancake tinggal jus! Aku pun mengambil buah pisang dan jeruk untuk membuatnya menjadi jus tentunya, dan TADAAA! PANCAKE, DAN JUS ALA RIN SELESAIII!

**Kriieeekk...**

Seketika aku pun merinding dan menoleh dengan wajah yang kaku kearah kanan dan kiri, dan itu JELMAAN SETANNN! Aku pun menghela nafas panjang, kemunculannya membuatku stress tau!

"Hah... Len... jika kau membuatku merinding lagi kujamin cap tangan permanen akan aku berikan tepat di dahimu!" seruku kesal, bagaimana tidak! Huh MENYEBALKAN!

"Hehehehe... iya deh, tadi aku nyium bau pancake pisang makanya keluar dan ternyata bener hehehhe... jadi... itu makan malam kita berdua?" tanya Len.

'Hidungnya tajem banget kalau soal pisang, memangnya dia suka sama pisang? Kaya monyet aja pffttt-' gumamku dalam hati dan menjawab pertanyaan Len, sang penanya ternyata sudah berada dimeja makan duduk manis memegang garpu dan sendok yang siap menyantap pancakenya itu, dasar...

"Hei! Maksudmu apa makan malam kita berdua? Orang aku membuatnya untuk diriku sendiri kok!" seruku yang pura-pura marah.

Dan kulihat wajahnya cemberut, matanya berkaca-kaca pffftt- lucu sekali shota itu hahahahhahaha!

"Hiks... Rinny... hiks... kupikir kau baik Rinny... hiks..." ucap Len sambil nangis lalu berjalan lesu kekamarnya, sekali-kali dia menarik ingusnya yang keluar dari lubang neraka miliknya, ew... joroknya dia. Hah aku jadi merasa kasian sama Len, aku pun menarik tangannya dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"Apa... hiks... lagi?" ucap Len yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau mau pancake pisangkan beserta jus pisang?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk.

**;:'- Normal POV –':; **

Rin pun meletakkan pancake dan jus pisang dihadapan Len sehingga membuat perubahan wajah anak shota tesebut.

"I-ini untukku!?" seru Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca sepertinya dia terharu.

"Tentu! Aku memasakannya untukmu, karena aku pikir kau sangat menyukai pisang." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, 1 kata yang ada di benak orang-orang saat melihatnya 'manis'.

Len pun melompat dari kursinya kearah Rin bagaimana bisa? Entahlah... lalu dia berteriak kegirangan. "AKU MENCINTAI RINNY!" itulah kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mahluk shota tersebut tanpa dipikir matang-matang, dan kata-kata tersebut membuat Rin mengeluarkan rona merah dan...

"Le-Len... kata-kata barusan itu... err..." ucap Rin yang bingung mau ngomong apa, Len yang menyadari kata-katanya barusan ikut-ikut blushing dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkan itu, tadi aku terlalu err... senang..." ucap Len sambil menunduk.

"Ta-tak apa-apa, hanya saja boleh kau angkat kepalamu?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum.

'Firasatku buruk...' gumam Len dalam hati.

Len pun menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dan dilihatnya Rin tersenyum seperti... malaikat... ya malaikat... malaikat pencabut nyawa...

'Tu-tuh kan... Rin malah mirip malaikat pencabut nyawa sekarang...' ucap Len dalam hati, dan apa yang terjadi...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_SPLAAAAAAAAPPP! PLAKKKKK! DUAGGGHHHHH!_**

Pipi Len sekarang merah sekali, karena dia baru saja mendapat tamparan sayang dari temannya tepat di kedua pipinya, dan sebuah tonjokan ketidak-sengajaan diperutnya, sepertinya... Menyakitkan...

"Lin-_nee_?" ucap seorang gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun bersuray honey blonde, dengan iris azure, matanya besar, bibirnya berwarna pink, dan rambutnya diikat pony tali hampir sama seperti Len, yang berada di depan mereka sambil membawa bantal pisang.

"Le-Lenka! Ke-kenapa kamu disini?! Bukannya kau pergi dengan _kaa-chan _dan _tou-san_?" Rin sepertinya menjadi panik karena adiknya ada dirumah! Yang seharusnya bersama dengan ayah serta ibunya.

"Lenka gak ikut, Lenka mau nemenin Lin-_nee _dilumah..." tampaknya gadis kecil yang bernama Kagane Lenka, tidak bisa mengatakan huruf R.

"Lalu itu ciapa Lin-_nee_?" tanya Lenka lagi, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa berbicara huruf S.

"Dia? Dia teman Rin-_nee_, namanya Kagamine Len, Len dia Lenka adikku." Ucap Rin.

"Ahh salam kenal Lenka-_chan_, nama kita hampir sama ya hehehe." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh Lenka panggil Len-_nii_?" tanya Lenka, ughh... wajahnya sekarang tampak IMUTT!

"Tentu!" ucap Len sambil tesenyum.

"Len-_nii _enggak pulang? Nanti _kaa-chan_nya Len-_nii _khawatir." Tanya Lenka.

Len pun tersenyum dan menjawab. "_kaa-chan_nya Len-_nii _lagi jalan-jalan sama _kaa-chan_nya Lenka, lalu mereka suruh Len-_nii _menginap disini sampai mereka pulang."

"Benalkah!?" tanya Lenka berbinar-binar.

Len hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat Lenka. "Apa Lenka boleh tidul sama Len-_nii _dan Lin-_nee_?" tanya Lenka.

"Ahh... _etto_... sepertinya tidak." Ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak Lin-_nee_?" tanya Lenka sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena... um... susah dijelaskan Lenka-_chan_... intinya monyet ini laki-laki dan Rin-_nee_ perempuan kan tidak mungkin tidur bersama." Ucap Rin sambil berjongkot menyamai tingginya dengan Lenka sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala adiknya yang imut itu.

"Ayolah Lin-_nee_..." ucap Lenka mengeluarkan pupy eyesnya.

"Hah... baiklah, Len bagaimana denganmu?" akhirnya Rin pasrah karena tidak tega melihat adeknya yang imut ini, dan akhirnya dia bertanya pada Len.

Len hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berkata. "Aku tidak apa-apa asal kalian setuju." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nah baiklah ayo makan! Lenka-_chan _mau makan apa?" ajak Rin lalu bertanya pada adik kecilnya.

"Lenka mau... um... ahh pancake pisang kaya Len-_nii_!" seru Lenka yang masih memeluk bantal pisangnya.

"Ahh baiklah, nah Lenka-_chan _duduk dulu, Rin-_nee _buatkan pancake serta jus pisangnya."

"Ehh... Lenka suka sama pisang?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Rin.

"Lenka suka pisangg! Rasanya enak!" seru Lenka sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nah sekarang kalian seperti bapa dan anak monyet." Ucap Rin dan tertawa kecil, lalu dia meletakan pancake pisang dan jus pisan yang baru saja dia buat didepan Lenka.

"Kalau Lenka jadi anak monyet, dan Len-_nii_ jadi papa dari Lenka kan? Lalu Lin-_nee_ jadi ibunya, dan kita jadi keluarga monyet!" seru Lenka yang masih tersenyum.

"Rin-_nee _mana mau jadi istri dari seorang monyet didepan Lenka." Ucap Rin sambil melihat Len dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau gitu Lin-_nee _gamau jadi ibu dari Lenka ya..." ucap Lenka cemberut.

"Bukannya tidak mau sama Lenka-_chan_, cuma Rin-_nee _gamau sama mahluk didepan kita!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Nah dari pada kalian membicara kan itu, lebih baik kalian habiskan makanannya sebelum aku yang menghabiskannya!" seru Len sambil membawa piring dan gelas ke wastafel lalu ia mencucinya.

Rin dan Lenka pun menyantap makanan dan minumannya, setelah selesai Len mengambil piring dan gelas tersebut lalu mencucinya.

"Makanan buatan Lin-_nee _selalu enak!" ucap Lenka senang.

"Terima kasih! Hei Len biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya!" ucap Rin yang sudah berada disamping Len dalam sekejap.

"Tak usah, biar aku saja. Lebih baik kau mengelap piring dan gelas ini lalu menaruhnnya di rak piring dan rak gelas." Ucap Len, Rin pun mengangguk lalu melakukan hal yang Len perintakan, setelah selesai Rin melihat Lenka menguap-nguap tak ada hentinya.

"Lenka-_chan _ngantuk?" tanya Rin, Lenka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kalau begitu kita tidur!" seru Rin sambil menggendong Lenka yang masih memeluk bantal pisangnya.

"Lin-_nee_... jangan lupakan Len-_nii_!" ucap Lenka cemberut, ahh sepertinya Rin lupa bahwa Lenka meminta mereka tidur bersama.

Setelah menidurkan Lenka, Rin tertidur disebelah kanan Lenka sedangkan Len tidur disebelah kiri Lenka, sekarang mereka tampak seperti keluarga bahagia, manis sekali.

Esok harinya Rin bangun tepat jam 5, ia berjalan ke kamarnya mengambil handuk dan beberapa pakaian sekolah lalu masuk kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai Rin keluar dari kamarnya telah menggunakan seragamnnya, lalu menggunakan kaus kaki, sambil membawa tasnya, ia berjalan kelantai bawah menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu memasak makanan untuk sarapan, sebuah nasi goreng, dan air putih, masa setiap makan harus membuat jus lagi? Bisa-bisa stok jeruk dan pisang habis. Setelah selesai membuat nasi goreng Rin menaruhnnya di meja makan lalu membuat bento yang berisi, sushi, sashimi, yang cukup banyak. 4 buah bento telah selesai, 2 untuknya, 2 untuk Len.

"Len! Lenka! CEPAT BANGUN SARAPAN SUDAH JADII!" ucap Rin, lalu keluarlah dua mahluk dengan wajah tampang bangun lalu rambut berantakan.

"Ugghh kami masih ngantuk." Ucap mereka berdua.

"CEPAT MANDI! LEN KAU CEPAT BERSIAP-SIAP UNTUK SEKOLAH!" teriak Rin yang membuat mereka ngacir kekamar masing-masing lalu mandi dan beres-beres.

Beberapa menit kemudia mereka telah selesai makan, Lenka memberikan pujiannya seperti biasa pada Rin, sedangkan Len bertanya.

"Rin, itu bento buat siapa?" tanya Len begitu melihat 4 kotak bento.

"Untukmu dan untukku." Ucap Rin sambil memberikan 2 bento untuk Len.

"Banyak sekali..." ucap Len sambil melihat kotak bento yang berada ditangannya.

"Kau lupa...? Kita diberi tugas untuk membersihkan." Ucap Rin.

Len pun menepuk dahinya yang membuat Rin terkekeh.

"Hei Rin... ini masih jam 7, kelas dimulai jam 8." Ucap Len begitu melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Aku memang selalu berangkat jam segini." Ucap Rin.

"Lalu Lenka bagaimana?" tanya Len lagi.

"Lenka biasanya ditemani Rinto-_kun_ sampai aku pulang kalau dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Rin.

"Rinto? Siapa itu?" tanya Len (lagi).

"Teman Lenka-_chan_, rumahnya tepat disebelah, rumah yang kaya istana itu." Ucap Rin.

"Bukannya rumah ini juga kaya istana..." ucap Len sambil sweatdrop.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap Rin sambil memasukan bentonya ke tas.

"Lalu... apa dirumah ini tidak ada pembantu?" tanya Len.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Rin.

"Nah ayo pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Ahh... satu lagi, kau masuk kelas apa Rin?" tanya Len.

"X-C." Jawabnya singkat.

"Wahhh... kita satu kelas berarti!" seru Len senang, begitu Rin mendengarnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut, sepertinya dia keberatan.

Len pun menarik Rin supaya bisa lebih cepat kesekolahnya, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang lewat melihat mereka.

_**:;'- To Be Continue -';:**_

* * *

**Author : *masih pingsan***

**Rin : Thor... bangun thor... bangun...**

**Len : *sigh* nah Rin karena author masih pingsan ayo bales review!**

* * *

**xXx-Bales Review-xXx**

_**Furika Himayuki :**_

_**Rin : Ini sudah lanjut Furika-san, arigatou sudah bilang cerita BAKAuthor bagus~**_

_**Len : Miku dan kerabatnya akan datang dichap yang masih dirahasiakan sama author, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi.**_

**_Rin : Untuk req fic kalau author ini lagi ada inspirasi pasti dibuat kok!_**

**_Len & Rin : Arigatou buat reviewnya!_**

**_Shira Nagisa Rire :_**

**_Len : Arigatou sudah bilang cerita BAKAuthor bagus Shira-san_**

**_Rin : A-ano... Len... apa bener kamu... suka... sa-sa-sama... a-a-a-a-aku..?_**

**_Len : *blush* mau tau ya Rin~ makanya baca cerita BAKAuthor sampai tuntas~~_**

**_Rin : uhh Len jahat! Shira-san boleh bunuhin Len gak? *ngambek*_**

**_Len : E-eh... jangan! Tolong jangan bunuh sayaaa! Arigatou untuk fav dan follow serta review *ngacir takut dibunuh*_**

* * *

**Rin : Uuhh Len main tinggalin aja! Ahh... minna mohon reviewnya ya, jaa aku mau cari Lenny~~**


End file.
